Menyebalkan
by caramelattea
Summary: Menurut Soonyoung, Mingyu itu menyebalkan. / A fluff MinSoon/GyuHoshi or Seventeen's Mingyu x Hoshi fic! [Request-an dari salah satu reviewer di Missing You kkkk ]


**Title:** Menyebalkan

 **Author:** AceIceu (ByZLN1004xx)

 **Genre:** fluff, Romance, School-life!AU, Friendship, etc.

 **Rating:** T/PG-13

 **Length:** drabble

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi), and other Seventeen member.

 **Pairs:** MinSoon (Mingyu x Hoshi)

 **A/N:** Hai! Balik lagi sama aku! /gak ada yang excited/ /ok lupakan/ ini aku bawa ff SVT request-an dari **outcaaast** -nim! So, this is your req-fic dear!^^ I hope you'll liked it, karena pada dasarnya ultimate OTP SVT aku cuma JiCheol, jadi aku gak tau ini hasilnya gimana, but, here you go! Happy reading!

 **Warning[!]:** Theres would be many typo(s), bad EYD, and etc.

 **Summary:** Menurut Soonyoung, Mingyu itu Menyebalkan.

* * *

"Mingyu- _ya_! Tunggu aku!" Sesosok namja berambut pirang berteriak memanggil namja yang berada jauh didepannya.

Sambil mendengus dan menyumpah-serapahi orang yang dipanggilnya itu, si pirang berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"YAK! Mingyu! Tunggu! Ish!" Panggil si pirang lagi dengan wajah yang cemberut, bahkan bibirnya ia manyunkan, membuat kadar keimutannya semakin bertambah.

Setelah berhasil menyamai langkah seseorang yang ia panggil, namja imut tersebut langsung menarik telinga namja di sebelahnya.

"Akh! Soon- _ie hyung_! Sakit! Ukh! Lepaskan!" Ringis namja dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh empat tersebut sambil memegang tangan orang yang menjewer telinganya.

Si pirang yang lebih pendek bernama Soonyoung itu melepas tanganbya dari telinga namja tinggi tersebut, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir yang mengkerut lucu.

"Mingyu menyebalkan!" Ucap Soonyoung kesal.

"Eung? _Wae_?" Mingyu yang sedang sibuk mengusap-usap telinga memerahnya seketika mengkerutkan dahinya. "Apa aku berbuat kesalahan _hyungie_ - _ah_?" Tanyanya bingung.

Pertanyaan Mingyu membuat Soonyoung semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Ish! Pokoknya Mingyu menyebalkan!" Ujarnya lagi alu berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan.

 _Dasar kekasih tak peka, ukh! Menyebalkan!_ , batin Soonyoung.

Bagaimana Soonyoung tak kesal dengan Mingyu? Padahal dia yang mengajaknya kencan, tapi malah ditinggal, kekasih macam apa dia itu? Huh!.

"Hei! Soon- _ie_ _hyung_! Tunggu!" Melihat kekasih imutnya pergi, ia langsung mengejarnya. Tak butuh berlari, hanya beberapa langkah pun ia sudah menyeimbanginya. Ingat kalau Mingyu sangat tinggi bukan?.

" _Hyung_ " panggil Mingyu, namun Soonyoung hanya diam.

"Soon- _ie hyung_ " panggilan kedua, diam.

"Soonyoung _hyung_ " panggilan ketiga, masih diam.

" _Hyung_ jika kamu masih diam, aku bersumpah akan menciummu _hyung_ " ucap Mingyu. "Disini" lanjutnya.

Masih belum ada tanggapan.

"Kwon soonyoung! Kenapa hanya diam saja? Beri aku jawaban" ujar Mingyu putus asa.

Langkah Soonyoung berhenti mendadak dan diikuti pula dengan Mingyu. Kepalannya mrnunduk. "Kamu meninggalkan aku Mingyu- _ah_ " ujar Soonyoung dengan lirih.

"Eo? Meninggalkanmu?" Mingyu berfikir sebentar. "Ah! Iya! Soonyoung- _ie hyung_ maafkan aku, seharusnya aku menunggumu, tapi aku malah meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku oke?" Ucap Mingyu penuh penyesalan sambil membawa Soomyoung kedalam prlukannya.

"Hiks, aku kira kamu membatalkan kencan kita, hiks" Soonyoung terisak didalam pelukan Mingyu, tangannya memeluk Mingyu lebih erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan sosok tinggi itu.

Mingyu merenggangkan pelukannya. "Aku tak mungkin membatalkan kencan kita _hyungie_ , aku sudah janji bukan? Cha! Berhenti menangis ok?" Ujar Mingyu dengan kedua ibu jarinya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menarik bibirnya keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat matnya menjadi berbentuk bulan sabit, lalu mengangguk nurut.

" _So_ , _piggyback ride_?" Tanya Mingyu sambil berjongkok dihadapan Soonyoung. " _Yeay_!" Soonyoung dengan senang hati naik kepunggung Mingyu.

Mingyu menyangga tubuh Soonyoung dengan tangannya agar tidak jatuh. " _Ice cream_ _or tteokpokki_?" Tawar Mingyu sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku mau keduanya, boleh?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan nada yang imut, tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Mingyu, dan pipinya ia tempelkan di bahu Mingyu.

"Boleh, apa yang tidak untuk kekasih imutku ini? Kkkkk~" balas Mingyu, mengecup pipi gembil Soonyoung sekilas lalu terkekeh kecil.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Mingyu, pipi Soonyoung memanas, sebagai pelampiasan rasa malunya, Soonyoung memukul bahu Mingyu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Mingyu.

Tingkah Soonyoung tersebut membuat Mingyu semakin gemas. Hah.. rasanya ingin sekali menculiknya.. kkk~ itu hanya angan-angan Mingyu saja kok, kkkk~.

" _Saranghae hyungie_ " ujat Mingyu.

" _Nado_ Mingyu _-ah_ " balas Soonyoung.

* * *

– **F I N –**

* * *

Huuuuweeeeeeㅠㅠ _ige mwoya_? Huuuuf~ maafkan aku, ini absurd sekali / maaf juga kalo pasaran dan kurang ada manis-manisnya gitu ya /apa sih? Lu kira L* M*neral-_-/ maaf juga kalo Hoshi _oppa_ nya kurang unyu gimana gitu, ini kehabisan ide banget, jadinya kek gini huhuhuㅠㅠ

At last, RnR juseyo^~^


End file.
